Hold Me Tight
by fateschild666
Summary: After an encounter with Ron, Hermione realizes that she loves someone else. But what happens when that someone is a girl? slashfeme-slash
1. Default Chapter

Hey. This is my first ff like this one... hope ya'll like it...

_**I Think I love You...**_

It was the first day of school in their 7th year. Hermione had visited Ron in his room in the prefects tower since they had been going out since the summer before their 6th year. All the while wondering what was wrong that he had asked her to come to his room.

She reached the room and knocked 2 times. The door opened and she slipped in silently. When she did she was enveloped in a warm embrace and a forceful kiss. She knew it was Ron. She had no doubt. He pulled her reluctant form to his bed and reached for her shirt, Was she really ready to loose her virginity to Ron? Was he the one? He started unbuttoning her shirt. She went along with it until he reached for her bra...

A single face flashed through her mind. And it was not Ron's either. Nor was it Harry's. She felt the top hook unfasten and the bra loosen. She suddenly felt like she was making a mistake. She felt like she was making a mistake with him. She had never felt this way around Ron before. She felt the second hook open and the bra loosen even more.

"Ron..."

"Yes love?" he repiled breathily.

"Stop."

"What?" he said as he pulled back.

She stood up, refastened her bra, and buttoned up her shirt after putting it on. "I have to go. I have to meet Draco in the Head Dorm. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have to go. Bye. Love you." she ran her fingers through her straight hair and walked out. After walking for a while she leaned against a wall and slid down it silently.

She heard footsteps coming and she immediately looked up. In frint of her she saw none other than her best friend Ginny, Her hair was in braids and her skin was tan. The braids had visible black streaks in them. Her outfit was a pair of hip hugger jeans, a dark blue spagetti straped tank top, and a pair of white and navy Galaaz. "Hey girl. What's up?" Ginny asked her and sat next to her.

"I don't think I like Ron."

"What? I thought you were madly in love with him?"

"I was. Or at least, I thought I was..."

"Do you like someone else?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Cause you would hate me."

"No I wouldn't."

"I just can't. But You will find out eventually. If Ron is pissed, tell him to shove it up his ass."

"Will do. By the way, can i borrow that shirt after practice tomarrow?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at my dorm aftrewards cuz I have to stay there with Draco."

"Since when have you been calling Ferret Draco?"

"Since Dumbledor put a spell on me."

"Ohhh. Ok. Well, see you at 4:00."

"K. Bye." Hermione stood and walked away. AS she reached her dorm she said the password and walked in.

"Hello Hermione." Draco said cheerily.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Same." she replied and sat on the couch across from him.

"So how was Weasle?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What happened?"

"The face incident again."

"Oh. Are you ever gunna tell?"

"Mabey. If I get drunk enough."

"My boyfriend might be stopping over soon."

"Cool. I'll go upstairs when he does."

"We can hang out for a bit."

"Good. Cuz I would be obsessed with the computer and wouldn't sleep again."

"Could you believe that we are actually friends now?"

"Not really..."

_Flashback_

_"Watch it Granger."_

_"Look Ferret leave me alone."_

_"I can't. We have to do this project and you just steped on my foot."_

_"Stop being a wuss."_

_"Who are you calling a wuss?"_

_"You!" _

_"Ughhh... This is hopeless. We're just passing out papers and we're arguing."_

_"Why don't we head back to the Head Compartment. I am sick of seeing the stupid people already."_

_"You said what I was thinking."_

_"Cool."_

_They walked back and sat down. "I say we call a truce."_

_"woah. Are you feeling ok?"_

_"Yeah. SO what do you think?"_

_"Ok."_

_"What?"_

_"I said yes. WE could call a truce." _

_"Cool. So, Hermione, we should atleast get to know each other first."_

_"Yeah, Draco, you're right." she waved her hand and a book appeared. It had the title, ' 1,001 Questions For Friends' "You ask first..." _

_For the rest of the train ride they talked and got to know each other really well. _

_"Are you straight?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you like only boys."_

_"I'm bi..."_

_"Cool. Me too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Awesome."_

_End flashback..._

"Well, that's probably him."

"Want me to get it?"

"Sure."

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said. "Can I spend the night here?" she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I'll tell you upstairs."

"You can trust him. He's cool. He can even help."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Iswear. We're friends now."

"Cool." they sat on the couch and the portrait closed.

"What happened Gin?" Draco asked.

"My boyfriend... He dumped me... After I caught him with Lavender..."

"What? Oh my god... Gin I am so sorry..."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and cried, "We were dating for a year!"

"I know Ginny. I'm sorry." She hugged her back. Draco looked at Hermione's face and saw a slight tint of red.

"Are you sure I can stay? What about Dumbledore-?"

"Dumbledore can shove the rules up his ass cause my friend is depressed and she needs a place to stay."

"Thanks. Now, why don't you tell me where I can find him and we'll work things out from there..."

"Hermione..."

"Ginny..."

"Girls..." Draco said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." the two said together. A knock came on the door.

"I'll get it." Draco said and walked to the door. "Hey baby."

"Hey Drakie." Blaise said and hugged him. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." they sat on the couch hand in hand.

"What the fuck?"

"Ginny, they are dating."

"Holy shit. I have nothing wrong with it... But damn Draco. You stole the seconed hottest guy in school!"

"Second? Who's first?"

"Draco." Hermione and Ginny said tgether.

"Well, I feel special now..."

"Ed." the other three said together.

"Oh shut up."

"We'll give you two some alone time. See you in the morning." Hermione said.

"Night guys." Ginny smiled.

"Night Hermione. Ginny." Blaise said.

"See you."

The two of them walked upstairs to Hermione's bedroom.

"I forgot my pj's..." Ginny groaned.

"Here. Take these." Hermione said and tossed her a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." Hermione grabbed her own pj's and walked into the bathroom.

"Can I get dressed in there? I don't want Draco or Blaise to come in..."

"Ok." they got dressed in the bathroom. Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes stray to Ginny. Her wavy red and black hair fell glistening onto her shoulders, framing her face. Her curves were tantalizing Hermione. So close. Yet so far away... After they finished getting dressed, they layed next to each other in the big bed.

An hour later, Ginny said, "I can't sleep."

"Come here." Hermione whispered, still half asleep. Ginny rolled on her side so her back was against Hermione. Hermione wrapped her hands around Ginny and started to run her fingers through Ginny's hair. She grabbed her wand and waved it so a soft tune played throughout the room. Within a few minutes, Ginny was fast asleep in Hermione's arms.

_How could I have not realized it? How could I have not seen? I was with Ron. You were right there. How in the hell could I not see you? I think I love you Ginny..._ Hermione thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep...

**A/n; Please be nice... I'll beg. My first reviewer will get a chappie dedicated to them!**


	2. Just a little closer

**Dragonchick29 and JennyWren were my first reviewers so this chappie is for you!**

**Just a little closer...**

The next morning, Hermione woke up and Ginny was still in her arms. She smiled as her sleeping friend rolled so her arms went around Hermione's waist. Ginny woke up and saw Hermione half asleep on the pillow above her head.

"Good morning," Ginny said sleepily.

"Hey. You're awake."

"Yeah. I'm gunna get changed. Be right back." she slipped out of the blankets and summoned her clothes as she walked to the bathroom.

Hermione stayed on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Finally she got up and grabbed her clothes. Forgetting that Ginny was there she started getting dressed. As soon as Hermione pulled her shirt off, the door to the bathroom opened and Ginny walked out. Ginny looked just as shocked as Hermione and turned away. Hermione threw on the black shirt that she had picked outand quickly out on a pair of jeans.

"I'm dressed now." Hermione said.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you were getting dressed." Hermione noticed the tight pair of jeans and the sexy strapless shirt that she was wearing.

"It's ok. When do you have practice?"

"After breakfast."

"Ok. Come on we should go then."

"Yeah." they linked arms and walked out of her room. They saw Draco asleep on the couch with Blaise sleeping on his chest.

"They look so cute together."

"Yeah..."

They walked to the hall and unhooked their arms. After sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Dean, Ginny's ex boyfriend, came over.

"Hey Gin."

"Go away."

"Come on. Please talk to me?"

"No."

"I was stupid. I know what I lost now. Please come back. I miss you."

Hermione noticed that Ginny was close to tears. No one did that to her girl. "Look, Dean, shut the fuck up and go away. We don't need your man slutyness over by us."

"Hermione!" Harry said from behind her after hearing that.

"Dean, you haven't left yet."

"Cuz I am not leaving,"

"Wrong move. You did that to my best friend and then come back here and ask her to come back? Who the fuck do you think you are? Mr. I-Am-Too-Good-To-Lose-The-Best-Girlfriend-I could-Have-So-I-SHould-Go-Beg? Get me a friggin leash you damn dog. It's time for your flea bath." Hermione slapped him across the face.

"Damn!" Dean shouted and flew back.

"Go. Now. Before I really get pissed."

"Yes ma'am." he ran to the other end of the table and sat next to Neville.

"Thanks Hermione."Ginny said quietly.

"No problem. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. You sure?"

"Yup."

She noticed Draco waving to her to sit by him from across the hall. SHe grabbed Ginny and walked over to him. She sat in the empty seat next to him and Ginny sat on her other side.

"Hello."

"Hi. Nice hit."

"Thanks." she looked at the angry expressions on everyones face at the table. She glanced at her own table and saw the looks of scandalism on their faces. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Save us." Ginny finished.

"From-" he looked around and saw the looks. "Hermione. You can take them."

"Ok. Well, Ginny ou should eat before practice."

"Guess so." She grabbed some eggs and a piece of toast and put them on her plate.

"So, why'd you call us over?"

"Cus I was bored."

"Ok." she grabbed a strawberry and took a bite.

"Why'd youslap Dean?"

"He's that stupid son of a bitch who broke up with Gin."

"Ohhhh. Ok."

"Yeah."

"Uhhh. We have to go to practice. See you later Draco. Oh and Blaise, don't pour that juice on his head. He looks too sexy with his blonde hair."

"Damn you Ginny." Blaise said and smiled.

"I'll meet you down there," Hermione said. "I have to grab the shirt."

"Ok. See you there." the girls split up and went to their destination. 10 minutes later Hermione was down the pitch. "Hey that was quick."

"Yeah."she handed her the shirt. "So when are you guys going up?"

"After we do our beigining stretches."

"Ok. I'm gunna go grab a seat."

"Ok. See you after practice."

Hermione walked to the Slytherin stands and sat dow in the back. She always loved Quidditch. She loved flying. But only three people knew that besides her. Her mom, Ginny, and Draco. She never did get out to flying for Quidditch because she was afraid of what the guys would say. She put on her cd player loud enough so that the song could be heard over the noise of the team.

"Hermione!" Ginny called from the air.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna fly?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hermione can't fly you idiot! She is too afraid!" Harry yelled.

Hermione walked to the edge of the stands and summoned her broom. It was a proto type that she had recieved from Draco. It was a smooth black color with 'Fallen' carved in silver on it. The team gasped at the sight of it.

"What the fuck is that!"

"A broom." she kicked off so fast Harry didn't see her behind him. She layed on her broom completely balanced. "So Harry, think I can fly yet?"

He spun around and saw her like that. "Holy shit."

"Thank you." Ginny flew up next to her. "Hey. Why don't we show them a trick?"

"The most difficult."

"You have that one down perfect yet?"

"Yup."

"Ok."

They flew up in the air and stopped dead. They grabbed each others hands and flipped off together. Everyone screamed. When they landed, it was on their brooms about 30 feet rom the ground.

"Yes! You have it down!"

"Hermione..." Ron said from above her.

"Go away."

"Does that mean you break up with me?"

"I was actually happy for once." she flew up and turned her cd player all the way up. The song, "(I Hate) Everything about you" came on. "How about that for an answer?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Yes."

"You litle bitch."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Hurt me? Rape me? Abuse me? Fuck you Ron. Fuck you."

"What happened between you and Draco today at breakfast huh? Is he who you are screwing behind my back?"

"Well, if i was it wouldn't be behind your back. And I am not. I just don't freaking like you anymore."

"Whatever. Slut."

"Ooooohhhh Ron I am so hurt."

"You know what-!"

"Don't you have practice?" she flew to her cd player and stopped it. After picking it up she flew to the balcony off her room.

After practice was over Ginny went up to the Head Room. She saw Hermione asleep on her bed. She was tired so she layed down next to her.

"Sleep well, my love, sleep well." Ginny whispered and put her hands around Hermiones waist.

Whe they woke up it was Dark outside. Hermione was an inch from Ginnys face. '_Just a littl closer and I could kiss her...' _Hermione thought.

_'Just a few more inches and she'll be mine...' _Ginny thought. Just as they were about to move closer, the door opened and Draco walked in. Luckily he didn't see that they were awake because he left. Ginny pulled back.

"Morning Hermione."

"Oh shut up."

"Fine." they went to dinner and sat down at the Gryffindor table, an awkward silence fell upon them.

_'she looked like she was going to kiss me...' _the two of them thought together.

_**A.N.: Bye ppl!**_


	3. Can You Forgive Me?

Can You Forgive Me?

after everything that happened, Hermione and Ginny were closer than ever. Neither of them knew that the other shared the same feelings as them. In the Great Hall at dinner, there was a buzz of excitement as Dumbledore stood up to make and announcement.

"Calm down. Calm down. Now, the staff and I have put together a special event. a talent show will be held the day before Christmas vacation. You will be allowed to show any talent you have as long as it is school appropriate. There will also be a Yule Ball. Yes that means that the other schools will be staying with us. Just for a month. During that time the head students from each school and a proffessor from each school shall meet to plan the ball. There will be the Halloween ball also. October 31st from 7 o'clock till midnight." he sat down and the hall burst into whispers.

"Hermione, we should go single."

"Yeah.Turn down all the guys who ask on purpose."

"Vicky is going to be here..."

"Who? Victor? Ha! He has a lot to make up for. I don't care that he is a proffessor! He's freakin' dead."

"Yeah. Guess you're right. Are you gunna spike the punch?"

"Ummmm..." Hermione started sarcastically, "No?" she finished and laughed.

"Yes! I get to be drunk! Again!" Ginny and Draco said together.

"The dance is only in 2 weeks. We should totally go shopping this weekend!" Hermione said and smiled brightly.

"Ok. Draco, Blaise wanna come too?"

"Sure. We can get our tuxedos in that new shop. KleboldAnd Harrison Clothes For Every Occasion."

"Yeah. They even sell dresses there."

"Cool. We'll all go. You guys could spend the night Friday at our dorm and we can leave at like 10 on Saturday."

"We'll be there."

"Good. I have to meet someone... I'll be back in the dorm in time for our rounds." Hermione said and walked out of the hall.

&&&&&&&&

That night, Ginny slept over again. Draco and Blaise brought some muggle White Russians and some stuff to make Jolley Ranchers with so they all had some drinks before they went to sleep.

In the dorm Hermione tripped on a shoe that had been left in her way and knocked Ginny down when she fell. Ginny was laying underneath her with her stomach up. Hermione was laying on her with her stomach on Ginny's. Hermione leaned in and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled back quickly.

"Gin... I- I didn't me-mean to do th-at. Sorry. I'm sooo sorry." Hermione jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Hermione come back!"

Hermione ran down a few coridors.

"Hermione!" Ginny said loudly.

"Gin... I'm sorry I didn't-"

She walked up to her and put her finger on her lips, "Don't talk." she pulled Hermione into her arms and kissed her on the lips very passionately.

Hermione was pushed against the wall in the alcove. Ginny was kissing her on the lips and down her neck softly. Just as Ginny reached for Hermione's shirt, the tapestry moved and Draco was revealed standing there with an open mouth.

"Hello ladies..." he said smoothly and half drunk.

"Draco. Oh God. Ummm... don't tell anyone ok?"

"I won't I swear." Hermione waved her wand and Draco became coharent again.

"Swear that you will never tell a single person about this."

"I swear."

"No crosses?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

When they laed down for bed, Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginnys waist. "Can you forgive me?" she said after she kissed Ginny softly on the forehead.

"I think I can..."

_**A/N: Please Review even though it was kinda short!**_


End file.
